goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Larry Marshall
Larry Marshall is an American actor and singer. Biography Born in Spartanburg, South Carolina, he created a doo-wop grou called the Dell Chords as a child and would become a popular musical theatre performer. Singing Marshall made his debut stage musical performance as Prince Chulalongkorn, later appearing in shows including Hair, Rockabye Hamlet and Porgy and Bess. He also made two memorable singing appearances onscreen, playing Simon Zealotes in Jesus Christ Superstar and Cab Calloway in The Cotton Club. Marshall also originated roles in Up From Paradise (as Lucifer), as the Revolutionary Leader in Oh, Brother! and as Ol' Mister in The Color Purple. Film Jesus Christ Superstar (1973) *Simon Zealotes (contains solo lines) The Cotton Club (1984) *Minnie the Moocher (contains solo lines) *Lady With the Fan (solo) *Jitterbug (solo) Stage The King and I (1959) *A Puzzlement (reprise)(duet) On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1967) Ensemble James Preston (understudy) *On the S.S. Bernard Cohn (contains solo lines) Hair (1968) Hud *Colored Spade (contains solo lines) *I'm Black/Ain't Got No (contains solo lines) *Yes I's Finished/Abie Baby (contains solo lines) Berger (understudy) *Donna (contains solo lines) *Colored Spade (contains solo lines) *Going Down (contains solo lines) *Hair (contains solo lines) *Don't Put It Down (contains solo lines) Inner City (1971) *Medley: Urban Mary / City Life / One Misty Moisty Morning / If Wishes Were Horses (contains solo lines) *Jeremiah Obadiah (solo) *Medley: Boys and Girls Come Out to Play / Lucy Lockett / Wisdom / The Hooker (contains solo lines) Two Gentlemen of Verona (1973) *I'd Like to Be a Rose (duet) *Follow the Rainbow (contains solo lines) *Where's North? (contains solo lines) *Love's Revenge (solo) *To Whom It May Concern Me (duet) *Night Letter (duet) *Love's Revenge (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Mansion (solo) *Love Has Driven Me Sane More Than You Deserve (1974)(originated the role) *Give Me the Simple Life (contains solo lines) *Mama You Better Watch Out for Your Daughter (contains solo lines) *Finale Up From Paradise (1974)(originated the role) *But If Something Leads to Good (Can It Be Bad)(solo) *Lonely Quartet (contains solo lines) *How Lovely Is Eve (solo) *Nothing's Left Of God (solo) Rockabye Hamlet (1976) *The Wedding (contains solo lines) *That It Should Come to This (solo) *Set It Right (contains solo lines) *Hello-Hello (duet) *Don't Unmask Your Beauty to the Moon (duet) *Have I Got a Girl for You (contains solo lines) *Shall We Dance (duet) *Something's Rotten in Denmark (contains solo lines) *Denmark Is Still (contains solo lines) *Twist Her Mind (contains solo lines) *Where Is the Reason (solo) *It Is Done (duet) *Midnight-Hot Blood (solo) *Midnight Mass (contains solo lines) *Sing Alone (solo) *Didn't She Do It for Love (contains solo lines) *If My Morning Begins (solo) *Swordfight (contains solo lines) Porgy and Bess (1976) *A Woman is a Sometime Thing *Gone, Gone, Gone! *Overflow *Leavin' fo' de Promis' Lan' *Woman to Lady *It Ain't Necessarily So *Time and Time Again *Oh, de Lawd Shake de Heaven *A Red Headed Woman *Oh, Doctor Jesus *Clara, Don't You Be Downhearted A Broadway Musical (1978) Sylvester Lee (originated the role) *The 1934 Hot Chocolate Jazz Babies Revue (contains solo lines) Richie Taylor (originated the role) *Let Me Sing My Song (solo) *Let Me Sing My Song (reprise)(contains solo lines) Comin' Uptown (1979) Tenant's Representative/Christmas Past (originated the role) *Lifeline (contains solo lines) Ebenezer Scrooge (understudy) *Christmas Is Comin' Uptown (contains solo lines) *Somebody's Got To Be the Heavy (solo) *Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep (solo) *What Better Time for Love (duet) *What I'm Gonna Do for You (solo) *What Better Time for Love (Reprise)(duet) *Have I Finally Found My Heart? (solo) *Born Again (solo) *Born Again (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Oh, Brother! (1981)(originated the role) *We Love an Old Story (contains solo lines) *The Chase *Oh, Brother! Lullabye and Goodnight (1982)(originated the role) Big Deal (1986)(originated the role) *Pick Yourself Up (contains solo lines) *Happy Days Are Here Again (contains solo lines) The Threepenny Opera (1989) *Army Song (duet) *Third Threepenny Finale The Life (1990)(originated the role) *The Hooker's Ball (contains solo lines) Conrack (1992)(originated the role) *He Gon' Stay (contains solo lines) *The 1920 Agricutural Exposition An' Fair (contains solo lines) *Bye Bye Conrack/The Water is Wide (reprise) Play On! (1997)(originated the role) *It Don't Mean a Thing (contains solo lines) *Rocks in My Bed (duet) *I Love You Madly (duet) The Full Monty (2001) *Big Black Man (contains solo lines) *The Goods (contains solo lines) Two Gentlemen of Verona (2004) *Where's North? (contains solo lines) *Bring All the Boys Back Home (contains solo lines) *Thurio's Samba (contains solo lines) *Kidnapped (contains solo lines) *I Love My Father (Reprise) *Love Has Driven Me Sane The Color Purple (2005)(originated the role) *Our Prayer (contains solo lines) *Big Dog (contains solo lines) *Shug Avery Comin' to Town (contains solo lines) *Celie's Curse (solo) Xanadu (2007) Danny *Whenever You're Away From Me (duet) *Dancin’ (contains solo lines) *All Over the World (contains solo lines) *Don't Walk Away (contains solo lines) *Xanadu (contains solo lines) Zeus *Have You Never Been Mellow? Waitress (2015) *Take It From an Old Man (contains solo lines) Gallery marshallhud.jpg|'Hud' in Hair. marshallvalentine.jpg|'Valentine' in Two Gentlemen of Verona. marshallsimon.jpg|'Simon Zealotes' in Jesus Christ Superstar. marshallduquesne.jpg|'Sportin' Life' and Maria in Porgy and Bess. marshallhines.jpg|'Ebenezer Scrooge' and Christmas Past in Comin' Uptown. marshallcab.jpg|'Cab Calloway' in The Cotton Club. casonhamiltonmarshallshields.jpg|'Miss Mary', Rev, Sweets and Jester in Play On! marshallmueller.jpg|'Joe' and Jenna Hunterson in Waitress. Marshall, Larry Marshall, Larry